Solangelo
by Solangelo-Ships
Summary: This is just a Solangelo drabble I wrote yesterday. Hope you like! Rated T for like 4 swear words.
1. Chapter 1

Nico was sitting in his dully lit cabin, typing furiously on his laptop. He was in the middle of writing an essay for his English class. He was blasting music from his playlist into his earbuds. This list included Fall Out Boy, Panic! At the Disco, Pierce the Veil, and various other good bands and songs.

He was bopping his head to the beat of _"Take Over, the Break's Over" _by Fall Out Boy. He smiled triumphantly as he finished the 5th page, now being half way through his torturous assignment.

When he was in the middle of his 6th page, the door to the Hades cabin burst open. The light of the sun stunned Nico. He flinched back, dropping his laptop on the floor to pull the blanket up to shield his eyes from the light.

"Good morning, my little ray of darkness," said the voice of Will Solace.

"It's afternoon, Sunshine, you idiot," the Ghost King replied, uncovering his head as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Same difference," Will replied, walking in and sitting on the foot of Nico's bed.

"Were you born in a barn?" Nico asked, annoyed.

"Huh?"

"You left my cabin door open," the Italian pointed to the door.

"I know. You need the sunlight and refuse to come out, so I brought it in," Will innocently beamed at him.

"I will get some sun later. I need to finish my English essay… OH SHIT!"

"What?"

Will looked confused. Nico bolted up to pick up his computer. He inspected it, thank the Gods nothing was wrong with it.

"When you assaulted me with sunlight I dropped my computer. Luckily nothing broke," Nico explained glaring.

"Sorry, but I needed to see why you haven't left your cabin all day. You missed breakfast and lunch."

"I've been working on this damn essay since about 7 this morning."

"Are you serious? You've been working for 7 hours? Are you almost done?"

"I'm on page 6 ½ out of 10."

"Can't you take a break?"

Nico shook his head as he proceeded to type.

"Not even to eat something?"

"I can't. It's due tomorrow."

"And you just started it today?"

"Procrastination is my strong suit," Nico smiled sheepishly.

"Of course," Will sighed.

He stood up.

"I'll be back," Will announced.

"Where are you going?" Nico asked, looking up from his computer.

"I'm going to grab you something to eat. What do you want?"

"You don't have to. I'm fin-"

"Nico," Will pressed.

"Get me some chicken nuggets," Nico sighed.

"Okay," Will smiled as he walked out, leaving the door open.

Nico, fully concentrated on his paper, managed to finish pages 6 and 7 by the time Will returned with food.

He set the food down by Nico. He closed the laptop and moved it to another bed.

"You can have it back when you've eaten a reasonable amount of food," Will explained.

Nico looked down to see Will had gotten him 10 chick fingers, a giant pile of mashed potatoes, a small side salad, an apple, and a glass of apple juice.

"I asked for some chicken nuggets, not half of the camp's food supply," Nico chuckled lightly, teasing the son of Apollo.

"Haven't had anything today, you need everything I got for you. Now shut up and eat," Will laughed.

Nico dug in. He didn't even realize he was hungry until he started eating. He ate all of the chicken, all of the potatoes, most of the apple, drank the entire glass of juice, and ate ¾ of the salad.

"Feel better?" Will asked, obviously knowing he was right.

"Shut up," Nico lightly laughed, rolling his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

Will took the food tray and gave Nico back his laptop. Nico began typing like a maniac again. Will chuckled at him as he left to return the dishes to the kitchen. This time, Will closed the door.

***2 Hours Later***

Nico stretched as he stood from his bed for the first time in Gods know how many hours. He turned his laptop to face him, making sure to save it 970 times so it would be there tomorrow. He then closed the computer. He got dressed in dark jeans, a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, black converse, and a grey zip-up hoodie. He exited the cabin to find Will.

Will saw him first. Will snuck up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" Will whispered in his ear.

"William Solace," Nico replied, monotone.

"You're good," Will smiled, moving to stand in front of Nico.

"I finally finished that Gods forsaken essay!" Nico half smiled.

"About time," Will scoffed, smirking. "How long were you working on it?"

"About 9 hours," he shrugged.

"Wow, sat there that long. You need sword training now."

Will gripped Nico's wrist and drug him to the practice arena. The entered and got prepared for the practice battle.

"You sure, Solace?" Nico asked, smirking as he held his sword.

"Like I'm scared," Will teased, chuckling.

Their fight lasted a good hour before they both got too tired to go on.

"Not bad, di Angelo," Will grinned cockily.

"Same to you," Nico smirked.

Will looked at his watch. It's almost dinner time, we better go," he motioned to the door.

The 2 boys walked out and headed to the dining pavilion. Everyone was walking in with them. They got their food, sacrificed some portions to the Gods, and all the normal dinner rituals.

Nico sat at his table and Will sat across from him.

"Shouldn't you be at the Apollo table?" Nico asked confused.

"Maybe, but I don't think you should sit here all by yourself," Will explained.

Nico shrugged as he looked down, trying to hide the blush that was creeping to his cheeks.

They sat and ate. Nico was too shocked to speak. First of all, because Chiron hadn't come over to tell Will to return to the Apollo table because sitting at another table besides your own was against camp rules. Also because Will actually had the nerve to sit over here, despite it being against the camp rules. Plus, he went of his way to make sure Nico- the son of Hades- wasn't alone. Nico would've been less shocked had Jason struck him with lightning.

"Nico?"

"Huh?" Nico asked, jumping slightly was he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me tonight at the camp fire?" Will asked, looking slightly nervous.

"Um… yeah. Sure," Nico smiled, trying not to blush.

"Cool," Will's smile was bigger than Nico thought humanly possible.

Nico couldn't do anything but smiled back at the son of Apollo.

"You should smile more often," Will said out of nowhere.

Nico's smiled dropped as did his head, once again, trying to hide his blush. Gods dang it! Will kept making him blush.

"Sure," Nico replied monotone, lifting his head when his cheeks weren't as red as they had been.

"No, I mean it. I think you have a nice smile. It's rare and appreciated," Will went on.

"I gotta' go. I'll see you at the camp fire," Nico rushed out and hurried to his cabin before he started blushing to the point where his face was permanently red. Unfortunately he was caught by Jason before he could reach the cabin.

"Hey, Nico, where you going?" Jason asked.

Nico looked up at Jason.

"To my cabin, Grace. Where else would I be going?"

"To Will's cabin," Jason winked.

"Gods, kill me!" Nico groaned.

"I saw you guys in the dining pavilion, flirting and blushing."

"Gods, can I go to my cabin and die now?" Nico asked.

"Not until you tell me you have a crush on Will Solace."

"And what if I don't?" Nico challenged.

"You do, don't deny it," Jason countered.

"Fine, I have teeny, tiny, itty, bitty, minuscule, microscopic crush on Will Solace." Nico huffed.

"PIPER!" Jason yelled. "I got a confession," he screeched as he ran back into the dining pavilion to tell his girlfriend about Nico's crush because Jason Grace could not keep his Gods damned mouth shut when it came to Nico's love life.

Nico sprinted to his cabin, making sure he didn't get stopped again. He ran in, closed the door, and flopped down on his bed. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

Nico was awakened by someone poking his face and ruffling his hair.

"Jason, go away, you asshole," Nico grumbled, not opening his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm not Jason," Nico's eyes popped open at the sound of the voice.

He was met with blond hair and blue eyes, but instead of his best friend Jason, it was Will Solace.

"Oh, hey, Will," Nico greeted awkwardly.

"Morning, Bed Head," Will chuckled.

"Why are you here?" Nico fake glared.

"It's almost time for the camp fire. I thought I should come get you and remind that we're hanging out."

"Okay."

Nico rolled out of bed and walked out of his cabin with Will.

A ton of campers were already gathered around the fire pit. There was spot just big enough for Nico and Will to sit and just barely be an inch apart. Jason looked over, winking at Nico because he and Will were nearly sitting on top of each other. Nico kiss the palm of his hand, but instead of holding it out flat, he put all of his fingers down except his middle one as he blew it at Jason. Jason laughed.

"So, who's ready to start the sing-a-long?" one of Will's siblings asked excitedly.

The entire crowd cheered and some of the Apollo children started playing their instruments. They played various songs, some old, some new, some funny, some traditional at camp. Everyone was having fun. During some songs, you could almost tell Nico was mumbling the words.

After about an hour, the instruments stopped.

"Do we have any requests?" the same Apollo camper form earlier asked.

"Will Solace and Nico di Angelo should sing _"If it Means a Lot to You" _by A Day to Remember!" Jason shouted as he cupped his hands around his mouth.

Nico's face got so hot, he thought he'd die. He immediately shrunk back into his hoodie.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Leo, Jason, and Percy started chanting.

Soon they had nearly everyone else chanting too. Nico and Will shared a glance. Nico rolled his eyes and reluctantly nodded.

"Fine," Will sighed. "What part to do you wanna' sing?"

"Doesn't matter," Nico shrugged.

"You have a slightly higher voice. Wanna' take the girl part?"

"Sure."

Will nodded and one of his sisters started with the guitar.

_Will: And hey, Darling, I hope you're good tonight. And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving. Yeah, I want it, but no I don't need it. Tell me something sweet to get me by. 'Cause I can't come back home 'till they're singing la la la la la la la. 'Till everyone is singing._

_Will &amp; Nico: If you can wait 'till I get home_

_Will: Then I swear to you that we can make this last._

_Will &amp; Nico: (La la la) If you can wait 'till I get home_

_Will: Then I swear come tomorrow this will all be in our past. Well it might be for the best._

_Nico: And hey, Sweetie, well I need you here tonight._

Everyone stopped breathing when Nico sang. They would've never thought he was that good. Jason just wanted to hear a beautiful duet from his OTP.

_Nico: And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me. Yeah, you want it, but I can't help it. I just feel complete when you're by side. But I know you can't come home 'till they're singing la la la la la la la._

_Will: 'Till everyone is singing la la la la la la la._

_Will &amp; Nico: If you can wait 'till I get home_

_Will: Then I swear to you that we can make this last._

_Will &amp; Nico: (La la la) If you can wait 'till I get home_

_Will: Then I swear come tomorrow this will all be in our past. Well it might be for the best._

_Nico: You know you can't give me what I need, and even though me so much to me I can't wait through everything._

Nico looked down at the ground when he sang. He looked back up as Will began.

_Will: Is this really happening? I swear I'll never be happy again, and don't you dare say we can just be friends._

At that part, Will made seriously intense eye contact with Nico.

_Will: I'm not some boy that you can sway._

_Will &amp; Nico: We knew it'd happen eventually._

Taking both of them by surprise, the entire camp started with them.

_Everyone: La la la la la la la. Now everybody's singing la la la la la la la. Now everybody's singing la la la la la la la._

_Nico: (If you can wait 'till I get home, then I swear we can make this last.)_

_Everyone: (Now everybody's singing la la la la la la la.)_

_Will: If you can wait 'till I get home, then I swear we can make this last._

_Everyone: Now everybody's singing la._

After it ended, everyone erupted in applause and excited screeches. After the excitement died down and the regular sing-a-long continued, Jason and Nico were staring at each other. Nico was glaring at him and flipped him off again. Jason just made a huge smile and made a heart with his hands.

They sat there at the fire for another hour and a half. Then everyone started to go back to their cabins. Nico and Will walked back to the Hades cabin. They were laughing about some things that happened at the fire. Just people goofing around and being dumb teenagers.

They had reached the front porch of the cabin.

"What time is it?" Nico asked.

"About midnight," Will answered.

"You tired?"

"Not really,"

"Wanna' come in and hang out?"

"Sure,"

Will and Nico walked in. They took off their shoes and sat on Nico's bed. Nico sat leaning his back on the head board and Will did the same with the foot of the bed.

"What do you wanna' do?" Nico asked.

Will shrugged.

"Do you know the game Mythomagic?"

Will nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! That game's fun!"

"No way! You like Mythomagic!" Nico nearly screeched.

"Yeah," Will smiled.

"Wanna' play?" Nico questioned.

"Yes!" Will replied.

Nico stood up and got his deck off his dresser. He ran back to his bed, jumping on it as he opened the box. They got their cards and played.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, Solace," Nico smirked.

"Not if I kick yours first, di Angelo," Will grinned.

They competitively played for 2 hours. It took them 2 hours to finish one game. In the end, Nico _did _beat Will.

"Told you I'd win," Nico bragged, picking up the cards and putting them back.

"Yeah, yeah," Will rolled his eyes smiling.

"What now?" Nico asked, putting the cards back on his dresser.

"We can watch a movie," Will suggested as Nico sat back down.

"Sure, what movie?"

"What do you have?"

Nico proceeded to lie down on his stomach, hanging off the edge of his bed. He reached under it and pulled out a bin full of movies. He sat back up, handing the bin to Will.

"I have these," he said as he handed Will the bin.

Will went through the movies.

"We should watch either _"Mean Girls" _or _"Ouija"_" Will suggested.

"Whichever," Nico shrugged.

"Let's watch _"Ouija" _so I can cuddle you if you get scared," Will winked.

"As if," Nico laughed blushing.

He got up and put in the movie. He hit the play button and the movie started. He and Will had to sit next to each other leaning on the head board for both of them to see the TV with the way to cabin was set up.

Nico hadn't seen the movie yet and over-estimated his ability of not being scared. At one part he jumped three feet in the air and grabbed Will's shirt, burying his face into his shoulder. Will put an arm around Nico's shoulders as he flinched.

They finished the movie. They were both freaked out.

"Wanna watch _"Mean Girls" _now?" Nico squeaked.

Will nodded furiously.

"Will, come with me to put the movie in," Nico ordered.

Will took Nico's hand they walked up to the DVD player. They quickly switched disks and ran back to the bed. They went back to their regular position, except Will still had an arm around Nico's shoulders. He didn't complain. He hit play and they started watching the next movie. Sometime in the middle of the movie the fell asleep.

Jason walked into the Hades cabin the next morning to wake up Nico, but what he saw sent him into a fangirl attack.

Nico and Will were sitting next to each other on Nico's bed. Will had an arm draped around Nico's shoulders. Nico's head was resting on Will's shoulder. Will's other arm was lying across his stomach so he could hold hands with Nico. Jason had to shove his hand in his mouth to stop his from screeching. He slowly back out of the cabin and quietly closed the door. As soon as he was out of the cabin, he ran across camp screaming "PIPER! PIPER! PIPER! PERCY! PERCY! PERCY! LEO! LEO! LEO! THIS IS IMPORTANT!"

He ran all the way to his cabin to get his camera as he celebrated across the entire camp. He literally woke up everyone _except _Will and Nico.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got review(s) saying I should do a chapter 2 to this story so I figured why not. So here it goes.**

Nico's face scrunched up his face has a bright flash went off, shining in his eyes behind his eyelids. His eyes fluttered open to see Piper, Leo, Percy, and Jason- who had a camera- standing in his room. He yawned, blinking to adjust his eyes to the light.

"What are you doin-" he asked, attempting to lift his arms to wipe his eyes.

He stopped midsentence when he noticed his hand was stuck in Will's. He looked back, fixing his glare on Jason.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Nico asked in a frighteningly sweet voice.

"Um, nothing," Jason answered, hiding the camera behind his back.

Nico nodded.

"Mhm, and why are Piper, Percy, and Leo here too?"

"Oh uh, no reason," Percy lied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I see," Nico nodded. "Come here, Jason."

Jason slowly walked to Nico. Nico wiggled so he was sitting up straight and motioned for Jason to lean down. Jason hesitantly bent down. Nico slapped the slide of head.

"Get out of here, you idiot!" Nico growled.

Jason made a quick exit, Percy, Piper, and Leo following him. Will stirred, opening his eyes.

"Good morning," Will smiled.

Nico was glaring at the door.

"I feel like I missed something," Will told him.

"You just missed Jason being an idiot," Nico rolled his eyes.

"Oh," he nodded. "What time is it?"

Nico looked at his clock.

"Gods, it's 7. I have to get up from school," Nico stated.

Will nodded.

They released hands and stood up off the bed.

"I should go," Will motioned to the door.

Nico nodded.

"Yeah, but we can do something after I get back, if you want," Nico offered.

Will nodded, smiling.

"Of course."

Nico smiled. Will walked over and hugged him before waving and leaving.

Nico changed his jeans and put on a new t-shirt. He put on his socks and shoes and brushed his teeth and hair. He slid on a hoodie and grabbed his stuff. He went to the darkest part of his cabin and shadow traveled to the alley about a block away from the school. He walked the rest of the way and entered.

His day went by boringly. He had Math, Science, History, Spanish, lunch English- he turned in the freaking essay that took him half the day to write yesterday-, Art, and Gym. After his day was over he walked to the alley. He went in and shadow traveled back to camp. He appeared in his cabin and dropped his bag in the corner of the room. He walked back out and started to the infirmary.

He quietly walked in and scanned the room for Will. About 10 minutes later, Will entered the room. He smiled when his eyes landed on Nico, walking over.

"Hey," Will smiled.

"Hi," Nico waved quietly.

"How long have you been standing here?"

"About 10 minutes, not too long."

"Perfect timing, I was just about to leave for the day," Will grinned.

Nico smiled. He and Will walked out of the infirmary together.

"So what do you want to do?" Will asked.

Nico shrugged.

Just then Piper, Annabeth, Percy, and Jason approached.

"Hey," Will greeted, smiling widely at the group.

"Hey, do you two want to come down to the lake with us. We were just going to hang out," Annabeth invited.

Will looked at Nico.

"Sure," Nico answered.

The 6 teens started down to the lake. Once they arrived, they sat in the sand. Piper started drawing in the sand when they sat.

"We should play a game," Percy suggested after about 10 minutes.

"Like what?" Jason asked.

"We can play tag," Percy shrugged.

Everyone else nodded in a 'sure, why not' gesture.

"Not it!" Percy yelled, putting his index finger on his nose.

Everyone quickly mimicked him. Unfortunately Will was the last one to do it and was declared 'it'. The other 5 teens stood briskly and began running away from the son of Apollo. Will started chasing them. Throughout the course of running, Will started chasing Nico. When he was close enough, Will darted at him. He wrapped his arms around Nico from behind, picking him up and spinning him.

"You're it," he called out, laughing.

Then Will tripped over his own two feet and he and Nico fell on the sand, Will on Nico. Hurriedly, he stood up and held a hand out for Nico. The son of Hades took it, standing up.

"Sorry about that," Will apologized.

Nico shook his head.

"It's okay," he said, looking up at Will.

"You okay?"

Nico nodded.

Will smiled down at him.

"You guys alright?" Percy asked, jogging up to them. "We saw you guys crash."

"We're fine," Nico told him.

"In that case," Percy started. "Nico's it!"

They played for another hour before sitting back down to relax. Nico smiled as he watched the waves of the lake gently roll, the sun casting down, making the water shine. They had all taken off their shoes, laying their feet on the line where the lake met the sand.

"Oh yeah," Annabeth said. "I just remembered that there are fireworks this weekend."

"Is the Hephaestus cabin in charge of them?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, along with Athena and Hecate," she answered.

"Are they looking good?" Jason asked.

Annabeth nodded.

"They look like some of the best ones we've had in a while."

Will nudged Nico. Nico looked over at Will.

"We should watch the fireworks together this weekend if you want?" Will offered.

Nico smiled, nodding. He looked down straight afterward, making sure Will didn't see his possible blush.

"Yeah, we should," Nico said quietly.

**Here's a second chapter and there will more than likely be a third if you guys are for it. Hope this is good. And sorry this one is really short, especially compared to chapter one. The day I wrote chapter one I wrote for like 4 hours. It was great, I had inspiration. Hope this is satisfactory for you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I'm actually and awful human being for keeping you all waiting this long. I've just been busy and uninspired, but I hope this is good enough for you guys to make up for the long wait. I really do apologize. Here it goes. And thank you all for your reviews, they're so sweet and they're the reason why I'm doing this third chapter for you guys.**

After sitting on the beach a little while longer, they all decided it was time to start returning to camp. The sun was just about to set. They gathered their things and began walking back. During the walk back, Will nonchalantly slipped his hand into Nico's. Nico looked up at Will to see him smiling down at him. Nico couldn't help the grin that had slipped onto his face.

Annabeth glanced back to see them. She smiled, giving Nico a quick thumbs up.

There was a fire roaring when they all returned.

"Do you guys wanna go sit by the fire?" Percy asked.

Everyone nodded, except for Nico, who yawned.

"Actually, I think I'm going to go to sleep," Nico said.

"Okay, good night," Percy said.

Jason waved and Piper and Annabeth each gave him a quick hug.

"Can I walk you to your cabin?" Will asked.

"Um, yeah," Nico nodded.

Will took Nico's hand again as they began to walk to the Hades cabin. They walked together in comfortable silence. Soon they arrived at the front porch of Nico's cabin. They stood there for a second before one of them spoke.

"So are we still watching the fireworks together Friday night?" Will asked him hesitantly.

"Of course," Nico smiled up at him.

"Okay, cool," Will grinned down at him.

They both stood there, staring at each other for a few minutes. Will slowly started moving in. Nico stood there, lips slightly parted, waiting for Will to kiss him. Much to his disappointment, Will stopped a few inches from Nico's lips.

"Good night," Will said softly.

"Good night," Nico echoed.

Will gave his hand a light, yet firm squeeze before releasing it. Nico walked up the steps to his cabin door. I spared on last glance at Will before entering the cabin.

As soon as the door closed, Will walked over to where the fire was blazing. He found Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper.

"Hi," Will greeted.

"What's up? " Piper said.

"Can I ask you guys for advice?"

"About what?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, you guys know me and Nico are going to see the fireworks together, right?"

All four of them nodded.

"Well I want to kiss him Friday night, but I don't want to move too fast or anything. What should I do?"

"What all has happened with you guys?" Piper asked.

"Mostly just hugs and holding hands. I almost kissed him tonight, but I stopped."

"What did he do when you tried?" Percy questioned.

"He just stood there."

"But he didn't back away or try to push you back?" Jason clarified.

"No."

"Then kiss him, you moron!" Piper told him, slapping his arm.

"It's not moving too fast? I just wanna be sure-"

"Dude," Percy cut him off. "We know Nico. If he didn't try to avoid it tonight, then it's not moving too fast."

"And if it was too fast," Jason chimed in. "He'd let you know."

"Or he'd tell us and we'd kill you," Percy finished.

"Got it," Will nodded. "So how do I go about doing it?"

"Well you almost did it tonight," Annabeth reminded him.

"Well yeah, but-"

"Will," Piper said sternly, getting his attention. "Imagine it. You guys will be there. Sitting in the grass, looking up at the fireworks. Wait for him to calm and happy and comfortable. Slip an arm around him, get close, get his attention, lean in, and do it. Got it?"

Will nodded "Got it."

"Good," Piper grinned.

****Friday evening****

Will strolled up to Nico's cabin. He was in a red plaid short sleeved shirt, it was unbuttoned with a white t-shirt under it, white jeans, and grey converse. He was carrying a picnic basket on his arm. He took a deep breath as he came up to the door and knocked.

"One second," Nico called from the other side of the door.

Will waited. A few moments later, Nico opened the door. Will smiled down at him. Nico was wearing the same kind of shirt as Will, except it was a dark grey and the sleeves went down to Nico's elbows, as where Will's stopped around the bicep. He also had on black jeans and black converse. He also adorned a grey beanie.

Nico gave a closed-mouth grin.

"Ready?" Nico asked, breaking Will's trance-like look.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Let's go," Will motioned for Nico to walk with him.

They started walking in step with each other. Nico was walking on Will's free side, the other holding the picnic basket. He took a breath and wrapped his hand around Nico's, locking their fingers. Nico's head turned a bit the opposite way, but Will felt his fingers tighten around his hand. He sighed.

Soon they reached the clearing where most of the campers were gathering to watch the fireworks, which would be going off in a little over an hour from now. Will stopped him a couple hundred feet from where Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Reyna were sitting all together. Will got a sheet out from the basket and spread it out and motioned for Nico to sit. Then he sat down next to him, sitting the basket on his other side.

Percy and Piper glanced over and gave Will a thumbs up.

Will took a breath. He needed to say something.

"So how are you?" Will asked.

"I'm well, you?" Nico replied.

"I'm great, I'm excited for the fireworks."

"Me too."

They kept talking until the fireworks were about to begin. Nico's attention was completely grasped in the fireworks. Will would take quick glances at Nico in between watching the fireworks going in the sky above the hill.

As the finale began, an abundance of fireworks filled the sky, Will lightly draped his hand over Nico's, gently squeezing it. Nico looked over at Will with a smile. Will was about to lean in to kiss him, but Nico turned his head to look back up at the fireworks. Will sighed, looking back up to the sky.

After the show had ended, everyone started packing up their blankets and baskets and things and started headed back to their cabins. Nico stood and moved the basket off the blanket they were sitting on. Will folded the blanket up, shoving it in the basket. They began walking toward Nico's cabin.

Will couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't make him sound stupid. He heard Nico sigh, snapping him out of his internal ranting about how he couldn't just flirt with a cute guy. Shortly after he sighed, Nico reached his hand out to take hold of Will's. Will nearly stumbled over his own two feet. Actually, he did, but caught himself before he fell.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked, trying to hide the fact that he was laughing at the blond boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Will smiled, trying to act like he wasn't embarrassed.

They continued walking, their hands joined. They soon reached the Hades cabin. They stopped right in front of the steps, leading up to the porch of the cabin.

"Tonight was fun," Nico told him.

"Yeah," Will nodded. "We should do something like this again."

"Yeah," it was Nico's turn to nod.

They stood there for a moment. Will was trying to muster the courage to just do it and kiss him.

"Well, good night then," Nico said.

"Good night."

Nico turned and started to walk up to the door.

"Nico, wait," Will called.

"Hm?" Nico turned around.

As soon as Nico spun around, his back found the door. Will had dashed up to where Nico was standing and pressed his lips onto the other boy's. Nico was taken back, surprised at first, but then closed his eyes, letting his hands rest on Will's shoulders. Will's arms were around Nico's lower abdomen. After a few moments, Will went to pull back. Before letting him go completely, Nico stretched up for one more short kiss.

Nico was leaning back against the door. He looked up at Will, biting his lower lip.

"So, good night," Nico smiled.

"Good night," Will grinned back.

Nico turned around and entered his cabin, still smiling. As soon as the door shut, Will started skipping back to the Apollo cabin, beaming.

**Heeeeeyyyyy. So I'm sorry that this took forever and that it's not very good, but I tried. Anyway, there ya go and I hope you guys liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm actually writing not a year after I said I would! Here it goes and it's almost midnight here right now, so this should be fun.**

The next morning, Will had his head in the clouds, a stupid, silly grin plastered on his face as he approached the dining pavilion. As he entered, he ran into Percy, Jason, Annabeth, and Piper.

"Good morning, Will," Annabeth grinned, greeting the Son of Apollo.

"So how did last night go?" Percy asked, smirking.

They all went through getting their food. They all walked to a table.

"Well I kissed him," Will admitted, grinning like he'd won the lottery.

"So my plan worked?" Piper inquired.

"No, I tried, but he turned his head to watch the fireworks before I could do it. I kissed him when I walked him back to his cabin," he explained.

"Tell. Us. Everything," Jason insisted as they all sat down, Jason having his elbows propped on the table and his hands folded and resting under his chin as he leaned across the table towards Will.

Will explained how he almost chickened out of kissing Nico and did it on a last second whim. Percy, Jason, and Piper were completely invested, hanging onto every word Will said. Annabeth listened, finding it adorable, but not making a scene of it like everyone else.

"Why do those three look like its story time in a daycare center?" they heard a voice ask from behind Will.

They looked to see Nico standing there, setting his stuff down and sitting next to Will.

"Will was just telling us an interesting story," Piper informed, with a smug look.

"About what?" Nico asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh nothing," Jason sing-songed.

"Just that you guys kissed," Percy admitted, with the biggest, shit eating evil grin.

Nico dropped his fork onto his plate, his cheeks turning an intense shade of red. He tried to use his hair to hide his blush from them.

Will tried not to stare at Nico, but damn, he was cute when he blushed. He'd definitely have to work on getting Nico to do that more often. Everyone continued to eat, Nico trying to act as though he wasn't there. Soon breakfast was over. Nico got up and left, Will followed him. Nico stared at his feet as the pair walked.

"Soooo….." Will tried to think of something to say.

Nico turned his head to look at Will, expectantly, waiting for him to say something. Will could fully see his face for the first time since the kiss had been brought up. There was still a hint of red to the boy's cheeks. His blush was way more adorable when Will could see his entire face, and not just little bits and pieces through his mop of hair.

"Was that your first kiss?" Will asked, automatically wanting to punch himself in the face for that being the only thing that came to his mind to say.

Nico waited a moment before saying anything.

"Yeah," Nico replied, quietly.

"Really?" Will asked, slightly shocked.

"Yeah, why do you sound surprised?"

"Well, I mean, I thought someone would've kissed you by now. Like, you're cute and stuff," Will rambled on.

Nico giggled quietly, trying to hide the blush that was reappearing on his face.

"Well thank you, but no. You were my first kiss."

"Well?"

"Well what?" Nico asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"How was it? Was it good? Bad? How did you imagine your first kiss?"

"I dunno," he shrugged. "It wasn't bad, definitely not bad. I liked it. It was just… new."

"Oh, so you liked it? So you think I'm a good kisser?" Will teased.

"Dear gods," Nico muttered under his breath. "So how about you?"

"What about me?"

"Was that your first kiss?"

"No."

Nico was a bit taken by this. Not that Will was unattractive or anything, believe Nico, he was pretty easy on the eyes. It was just that Nico had wanted to assume that Will was just as clueless and inexperienced as he was.

"Who was your first kiss?" Nico inquired.

"This girl at my old school, when I lived with my mom, before I came to camp. Her name was Lexeine. I was 12."

Nico nodded.

"Have you kissed anyone else?" Nico couldn't help but asking.

"Only two other people. A boy, Hunter, on my 13th birthday, and Lacy from the Aphrodite cabin a few years ago," Will explained.

Nico once again nodded. Nico knew Will had more experience in this whole 'public displays of affection' thing than he did, but he didn't think Will would have quite this much. Will was only a year older than Nico.

"If it means anything, you're a good kisser, especially for that being your first," Will commented, smiling at Nico.

"Thanks," Nico said, quietly.

"You're welcome. So what do you wanna do?"

Nico shrugged. They continued walking. Not knowing what to say to Nico, Will decided to slide his hand into Nico's. Nico had lost count of how many times today he had felt the blush spread across his cheeks this morning, and it was only 10 in the morning.

"Why don't we do some sword training?" Will suggested after a long silence.

"But I thought you sucked at sword training?"

"I do," he admitted, emitting a laugh from Nico. "But you're really good at it, so I thought you could try to teach me a few things."

Will was an _excellent _healer. The best in the camp. He was decent in the other subjects that Apollo was notorious for, music and poetry. However, Will was not a fighter. He was not skilled in _anything _combat related. He couldn't hit the broad side of a barn with a bow and arrow, he did more damage to himself than the enemy with a sword, and Nico had seen better hand-to-hand combat skills from an old woman.

"Okay," Nico agreed.

They started toward the training area. Nico brought out his Stygian Iron sword he kept at his side at almost all times. Will grabbed one of the swords off of the shelf. Nico instructed him how to hold the sword and to move and maneuver himself to do particular actions. They sparred, Nico going easy on him, of course. They quit after a little while. They were both hot, tired, and hungry.

"Wanna… grab…. lunch?" Will asked in between pants as he returned his sword to the shelf.

Nico nodded. They began walking to the dining pavilion. They ran into Jason on the way.

"Hey, guys," Jason greeted. "What are you up to?"

"Going to get lunch," Will answered.

The three of them walked to the dining pavilion together. Will went to get his food and Nico went to follow, but Jason pulled him back.

"So what's up?" Jason asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you and Will a thing or not?"

"What?"

"You guys talked about the kiss, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Are you guys going out?"

"Not that I know of. He didn't ask."

Jason groaned.

"But it's so obvious you guys belong together!"

"Well he didn't ask, so I guess he doesn't think so," Nico rolled his eyes.

"Maybe he's scared," Jason suggested.

"Why would he be scared?"

"That you'd say no."

"But…" Nico trailed off, sighing because he knew Jason was right.

"You have to show him you're interested so he'll ask. Or better yet, ask him."

"There is no way in _hell_ I'm asking him," Nico declared. "And anyway, how do you know if I even want him to ask?"

Jason gave him a look, telling Nico that he knew that he had a crush on the Son of Apollo.

"Fine," Nico sighed.

The two of them went to get their food and join Will and everyone else at their table. Nico ended up sitting next to Will and directly across from Jason. After a few minutes of eating and conversations happening around the table, Jason reached his leg out and kicked Nico in the knee. Nico bit his tongue to not curse at the Son of Jupiter. Jason motioned his head towards Will.

"_I'm working on it,_" Nico mouth across the table to the annoying blonde.

He rolled his eyes. Not long after, everyone finished and started to leave. Nico left, Will by his side. Once they were away from the crowd, Nico took a deep breath.

"Hey, Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you maybe wanna have a picnic or something instead of going to the dining pavilion for dinner tonight?" Nico asked, his heart beating faster with every word that left his mouth.

Nico's anxieties faded when he looked over at Will. He was beaming from ear to ear, flashing his dazzling, white teeth.

"I'd love to!"

Nico couldn't help but smile, letting out a little giggle.

"Sweet."

They just smiled at each other for a moment.

"I have to go to the infirmary for a little bit, wanna come with?" Will questioned.

"Um, maybe next time. I have something I have to do," Nico said.

"Okay, then I'll see you later. Want to meet in front of the infirmary for dinner?"

"Sounds good."

"Sweet."

Will swooped down, pecking Nico on the cheek before hurrying off to the camp's infirmary. Nico could feel the spot on his face where Will's lips had been burning like a wildfire. He went off to find Jason and rub it in his face that Nico had actually done it. After searching the camp, Nico found Percy and Jason in the training area, who were of course sword fighting each other. They stopped as Nico came in.

"Hey," Percy called, waving.

"Where's your other half?" Jason asked.

"At the infirmary," Nico answered.

"And you didn't go with him?" Percy questioned.

"No, I wanted to find you two."

"For what?" they asked in unison.

"To tell you that Will and I are kinda going on a date tonight," Nico started.

Percy and Jason both inhaled sharply, making squeaking noises.

"And he kissed me on the cheek before he left," Nico gushed.

At this, the two older boys jumped up and down, squealing like teenage girls.

"Oh my gods, Neeks, tell us everything!" Jason requested, excitedly.

Nico relayed the events of what happened between him and Will after lunch, Percy and Jason holding on to every word he said, obviously way too invested into the younger boy's love life.

"Come with us," Jason demanded, looping his arm with one of Nico's, Percy doing the same with the other.

"Where are we going?"

"To get Annabeth and Piper," Percy answered.

"And then to your cabin to help you get ready for your date," Jason grinned, as though this were a part of his masterplan.

Nico just sighed, accepting his fate as the older boys dragged him across the camp.

**Ayyyyyeeee. So this happened. I hope it was somewhat okay! Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, so I got my school computer back so now I can write more. Sorry for making you guys wait for a 5****th**** chapter.**

Once they found the girls and explained what was going on, the four older teens dragged Nico back to his cabin. They hurried in and slammed the door shut.

"So now can I know what this is about?" Nico questioned them.

"You're going on a date tonight and we just wanted to help you get ready for it," Jason told him.

"And why does it take four of you to do that?"

"Because we'll be doing most of the work," Annabeth answered.

"While the boys just sit here and do basically nothing," Piper added, grinning at him meanwhile gesturing to the two boys sitting on the bed.

Nico cracked a smile and laughed quietly.

"So what time are you guys going?" Piper asked.

"Dinner time."

"Okay, we've got about 2 hours. First things first, you need an outfit," she said.

Piper and Annabeth dug into Nico's entire wardrobe. Nico wanted to ask what was wrong with what he was wearing already, but decided against it and just let the girls do what they thought was best. They pulled out darker blue jeans that he owned, with a grey and black striped t-shirt, and his black converse.

"Next step," Annabeth introduced after she and Piper had looked over Nico's outfit at least 70 times to make sure he looked okay. "Time to fix your hair."

"Fix?" he asked curiously.

"Just brush and style it, nothing major," Piper assured him.

He sat back and let the girls work their magic. They brushed his hair, which he found to be very relaxing. After brushing all the knots and tangles out, they wet it and started styling it. Mostly just pulling his hair back out of his face a bit. When they finished, they stepped back and admired what they'd done. Nico checked his reflection and he had to admit to himself, the girls made him look good.

"What do you think?" Annabeth asked Percy and Jason.

Both of the older boys looked Nico up and down for a good few seconds.

"He looks good," Percy nodded in approval.

"Sorry, Pipes, but if Will doesn't ask Nico out tonight, I am," Jason stated.

The girls and Nico laughed at this proclamation.

"So how are you feeling? Are you ready?" Piper inquired.

"I think so," Nico replied.

"Well you've got about 10 minutes to be ready," Percy told him.

They five of them talked for the remainder of the time Nico was waiting for Will, which was mostly the other four encouraging Nico. His heart nearly stopped when he heard the knock at the door.

Nico walked across the cabin and slowly opened the door. He swallowed as he looked up at Will and smiled.

"Hi," Nico greeted.

"Hey," Will grinned down at him. Then he looked up, past Nico. "Hey, guys."

A chorus of "Hey, Will,", "Hi, Will,", "Yo,", and "What's up?" were called from across the cabin.

Will turned his attention back to Nico.

"You ready to go?"

"Absolutely," he nodded.

The pair waved to the other 4 demigods as they left the cabin, Will gesturing for Nico to go first so that Will could shut the cabin door for him. The two boys started walking toward the strawberry fields, walking so close to each other that their hands brushed at nearly every step they took. They did not notice, however, that Percy, Jason, Piper, and Annabeth were watching them through the windows of Nico's cabin. Also that they had caught the attention of many of the demigods in the camp who were heading to the dining pavilion to have dinner.

"You, uh… You look really nice," Will complimented, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt.

Yes, he had kissed Nico di Angelo. And yes, Nico had still agreed to have dinner with him. But what if Nico wasn't into him like that and just went with it because he didn't want to be mean or break Will's heart.

"T-thanks," Nico stuttered, trying to hide his blush from the other boy. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Will was adorned in some light wash blue jeans, a sky blue V-neck t-shirt, and his white sneakers. His blonde hair with its slight curls was laying messily atop his head, but messy in the cute, planned, natural way.

"Well thank you," Will chucked, internally relived that Nico seemed genuinely flattered by his compliment and that he had indeed returned one.

They soon arrived at their destination. Will set up their meal that he had prepared and brought with them. He brought lunch meat, bread, cheese, condiments, grapes, two bottles of SunnyD, and brownies for the two of them. Nico smiled at him as they began to eat. They ate in silence for a few moments. Then Nico took a deep breath.

"Will."

"Hm?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Us."

Will felt his heartrate increase rapidly and his stomach flip. Will knew he should've seen this coming.

"W-what about us?" Will asked, trying to sound calm.

"The elephant in the room- er, well in the field," he said cryptically and pausing for a second, as he looked around the field. "I mean, you kissed me. Twice, if you count the kiss on the cheek earlier. And we're on a date now. And I just want to know what are we? How do you feel about me? About us?"

Will inhaled deeply. It was now or never. He had to be honest with Nico.

"I… I really like you, Nico. I do and I want to be with you. I just didn't know if you felt the same about me," Will let out.

Nico stared at him for a minute.

"So…" Will pressed. "_Do _you feel the same about me?"

"Will, do me a favor," Nico said abruptly.

"Yes?" Will asked hesitantly.

"Close your eyes."

Will nodded, shutting his eyes. Nico kneeled on his knees and leaned over to Will. He lightly pressed his lips to other boy's. He pulled back after a good 30 seconds or so.

"Yes."

**Heeeyyyyy. So I've just been hyped up today to write even though I'm sick. So I hope you guys like this and the fluffy, corny, cliché, trash that it is!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya. Sorry, I've been busy with school and I'm going through a break up, so I've been a bit busy. Ironically, writing fluff makes me feel better, so here it is.**

Will opened his eyes, the biggest grin plastered to his face.

"Did that actually just happen?" Will asked, his grin not wavering.

Nico giggled and nodded.

"Yes, it did."

"So what now, _boyfriend_?" Will questioned, emphasizing the last word.

"Excuse me, I don't remember being asked," Nico teased.

Will moved to he was positioned on one knee and took Nico's hands in his.

"Nico, will you please be my boyfriend?"

"I suppose so," he grinned, trying to hide his blush.

"Sweet!" Will celebrated.

They continued to sit and talk and hang out until the sun started to set. Nico had moved so that he was sitting so close to Will, their hips were touching. They were holding hands and Nico had his head rested against Will's arm.

"We should probably go back for the camp fire, shouldn't we?" Will asked.

"If we have to," Nico sighed.

They stood up and packed up the remains of their picnic. Then they started back towards the bonfire, hand-in-hand. The two boys noticed some campers trying to discreetly look at their joined hands. When they approached the fire, they found Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper and decided to join them. They walked over and sat down on Piper's free side.

"Hey," Nico greeted.

"Hey," Annabeth started. "How'd dinner g-"

But before she could finish, she was cut off by Piper, Percy, and Jason all screamed and squealed over her.

"Oh my gods!" Percy yelled.

"You're dating!" Piper exclaimed.

And an intelligible shriek came from Jason.

Nico rolled his eyes, smiling fondly at his idiot friends.

"Yes," Nico confirmed.

They shouted in victory, while Annabeth tried to look past them and mouth the word 'Congratulations' to Nico. He understood and nodded back with a 'Thanks'.

Soon the fire began. They sang, told stories, and were generally having a good time. Nico sat closely next to Will, later resting his head on Will's shoulder. Eventually campers started going to bed and the fire ended.

"Hey, do you guys wanna come to my cabin and hang out?" Percy asked.

Everyone agreed and the group started towards the Poseidon cabin. They arrived and everyone entered. Annabeth and Percy sat on the bed, Piper sat on the chair that was at the desk in the room, Jason sat on the floor leaning on Piper's legs, and Will and Nico sat next to each other on the floor, leaning back on Percy's bed frame.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Percy asked.

"Anyone want to play Never Have I Ever?" Piper suggested.

"How do you play?" Nico asked.

"Well the clean way to play it is that you put up 10 fingers and someone will say something that they've never done. If you've done it, you put a finger down. The person with the most fingers up at the end wins."

"Okay, let's do it," Will said.

"I'll start." Piper offered. "Never have I ever dated someone Jason. Or in your cases, before the person I'm dating now."

Will was the only one to put a finger down. Everyone looked at him, expecting an explanation.

"It was like a year before I came to camp, I was dating this girl I went to school with. We dated for like three months. And I dated a guy about a month after her, but that was only for a few weeks. That's it," Will told them.

"Alrighty," Piper nodded. "Who's next?"

"I'll go," Will said. "Never have I ever been on a quest."

Everyone except Will put a finger down.

"Well played, Solace," Jason nodded at him.

"Me next," Percy called. "Never have I ever been able to speak another language other than English and Ancient Greek."

Piper, Jason, and Nico each put a finger down.

"French," Piper informed.

"Latin," Jason said.

"Italian." Nico told.

"I'll go," Annabeth jumped in. "Never have I ever dyed my hair."

Piper put a finger down.

"I dyed part of my hair pink when I was in middle school."

"I guess I'm up. Never have I ever had a boyfriend," Jason said, making direct eye contact with Nico as he finished.

"Fuck you, Grace," Nico swore as he put finger down.

Jason winked, laughing at him.

Piper, Will, and Annabeth each put a finger down too.

"I'm the only one left. Never have I ever tried to eat a stapler," Nico smirked.

Jason put a finger down, hanging his head in shame. Everyone else started cracking up.

At the end of the first round Percy and Annabeth each had nine left, Will had eight, Nico and Jason each had seven, and Piper had six. They continued playing until Annabeth was the only one with fingers left up, winning the game.

"What time is it?" Will asked.

"A little after midnight," Annabeth answered, checking the clock.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Jason questioned.

"Movie?" Piper suggested.

"We should watch a scary movie," Percy insisted.

"Which one?" Nico asked.

"I dunno," Percy got up to check what movies he had. "How about this?"

Percy was holding the movie _The Unborn_.

There was a chorus of 'Sure's and "Why not?'s. Percy put it in and turned off the lights. Everyone gathered on the bed, sitting in a row: Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Nico, and Will on the end. They all sat really close to each other, almost cuddling and sharing the two big blankets that were there.

Piper fell asleep by the end of the movie. They put in _The Perks of Being a Wallflower _after being terrified by the first movie. Everyone except Nico and Will fell asleep during that one.

"What do you want to do?" Will whispered.

"Want to go to my cabin?"

Will nodded. They both tenderly got up, turned off the TV, and quietly left the cabin. Nico shivered as they walked across the camp grounds to his cabin. It had to be around 4a.m. They reached the Hades cabin and entered. The first thing Nico did was go to his drawer to grab sweat pants and a hoodie.

"I'm going to change. I'll be back," he told Will as he entered the bathroom.

Will sat down on the bed and waited for Nico to come back down. Nico came back out in baggy grey sweatpants and an orange CHB hoodie. Will smiled.

"Whoa, shocker, Nico di Angelo is in something other than a neutral color!" Will exclaimed teasingly.

"Shut up," Nico laughed.

Will chuckled, walking over to wrap Nico in a hug. Nico sunk into the hug, leaning his head against Will's chest.

"I know we're not the same size, but I can see if I have something that fits you so you can change if you want," Nico offered.

"No, it's fine. I'm good in this," Will motioned to his jeans and t-shirt; he had kicked off his shoes while Nico was changing.

"Okay."

Nico pulled out of the hug, took Will's hand, and started toward his bed. Nico flopped down, pulling Will with him. They adjusted themselves so they were laying on their sides, facing each other, Will had his arms wrapped around Nico's waist and Nico had his one arm draped over Will's midsection. They just laid there in comfortable silence. Will noticed Nico was starting to fall asleep. Will got up and turned off the lights. Then he laid back down, cuddling Nico. Will kissed his forehead.

"Good night," he whispered.

"G'night," Nico muttered back, almost asleep.

**Tada! There it is. Hope you liked!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not much to say. Just here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

Nico woke up the next morning to the feeling of body warmth and fingers running through his hair. He smiled softly and decided to see how long he could pretend to be asleep and enjoy the feeling. Unfortunately, Nico didn't make it long before he had to go to the bathroom. Begrudgingly, Nico opened his eyes and sat up. He stretched out his arms and yawned.

"Good morning," Will greeted in a raspy, morning voice.

Nico looked over to him and smiled sleepily.

"Morning."

Nico got up and headed to the bathroom and came back a short time later, flopping back down onto his bed. Will chuckled softly at him.

"How long have you been up?" Nico questioned.

"About an hour or so."

"What time is it?" Nico asked, rolling over so he was facing Will.

"Breakfast is in a few minutes, so we should get dressed."

"That late? Why'd you let me sleep so long?"

"We were up really late last night and I figured you'd probably punch me if you woke up."

"Okay, you're probably right about that second part," Nico laughed.

Will laughed with him. Then there was a knock on the cabin door. Nico groaned as he got up to answer it.

"Hi," Jason greeted as Nico cracked the door open.

"What do you want?"

"Wanted to see if you were up and coming to breakfast."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a fe-"

"What was that?" Jason cut him off.

"What was what?"

"I saw something move behind you."

"I dunno. Nothing," Nico said, hoping Jason wouldn't pry.

Of course, Jason Can't-Keep-My-Damn-Nose-Out-Of-Anything Grace had to pry. He pushed the door open, busting into the cabin, shoving Nico to the side in the process. Jason looked around for what he could have seen. Just then, Will walked out of the cabin's bathroom. Jason stared a Will for a second.

"Did he stay here last night?"

Nico nodded.

"Well yes, but-"

Jason smirked at Nico, giving him a suggestive look.

"_No_," Nico said. "Nothing happened."

"I'm sure," Jason teased.

"I swear," Nico promised.

"Mhmm."

"Jason Grace, I swear to the gods," Nico growled.

Jason laughed.

"Okay," Nico said calmly. "Wanna know what happened? Come here."

Jason ducked down so Nico could talk in his ear like he was telling him a secret. Nico leaned in close to him and smacked him on the head. Jason flinched back, holding his head.

"Now leave me alone so I can get dressed, you idiot."

"Fine, fine," Jason held his hands up in surrender, leaving the cabin. "See you guys in a few."

Will was standing there, trying not to laugh at what he'd just witnessed. Nico looked over at him and smiled and rolled his eyes at him.

"Shut up," he giggled.

"I didn't say anything," Will busted out laughing.

"Whatever," he smiled.

Will walked over to Nico and wrapped his arms around his waist. Nico locked his arms around Will's neck.

"I'm going to go to my cabin and get dressed. Meet you at breakfast?"

Nico nodded.

"Sweet."

Will leaned down and pressed a kiss to Nico's lips. Nico smiled into the kiss. They finally pulled back after a minute.

"See ya," Will said softly as he headed towards the door to leave.

After Will left, Nico went to find something to wear. He pulled on blue jeans and an orange camp shirt. He slid on his black converse and quickly brushed his hair. He made sure had everything and left to go to breakfast. He went through the line, got some food, and went to go sit at his usual table where he, Will, Percy, Jason, Annabeth, and Piper sat. He place his plate on the table and took a seat next to Percy. Will showed up shortly after and sat in the only open seat left, which was next to Jason.

"So," Percy started. "Jason told us about this morning."

Nico rolled his eyes.

"I told him a thousand times, we didn't do anything," Nico complained.

"You better not have," Piper warned. "You've been dating for like 24 hours and you're both too young."

"Too young?" Nico asked. "Technically I'm older than all of you combined."

"_But _you're physically only 15," Piper said.

Nico just nodded, deciding it was smarter to not argue against her. If there's one thing Nico remembered from growing up with his mom and Bianca, it was that the woman was always right. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Plus, she was right, in a way.

After Nico and Will had finished eating, they left. They were done a few minutes before everyone else so they could get some privacy. They leisurely walked, holding hands.

"Do you want to come to the infirmary with me today?" Will asked.

"Maybe. When do you have to go?"

"I start in about half an hour and I get off a little after lunch."

Nico nodded.

"Hey! Wait up!"

They turned to see Percy running up to them.

"Hey, Neeks," he greeted, trying to regain his breath.

"Can I help you?"

"Do you want to help me and Jason teach sword fighting lessons today?" Percy asked. "Unless you're doing something else."

Percy glanced over at Will and gave Nico a subtle smirk. Nico glared back at him, trying not to blush.

"Sure, I'll help you dorks," Nico answered.

"Meet us there in about 20?"

"Yeah," Nico nodded.

"Thanks," Percy smiled, rubbing Nico's head and messing his hair up.

"Get out of here," Nico pushed him away, trying to fix his hair.

Percy laughed and started jogging to where Annabeth was waiting for him.

"Well, I guess I'm not helping in the infirmary today," Nico stated.

"Honestly, the sword fighting lessons sounds more interesting, especially with Percy and Jason," Will chuckled.

"It's more like babysitting," Nico rolled his eyes, a smile forming on his lips.

Will laughed.

"Well I have to go to my cabin and get ready. See you at lunch?" Will asked.

Nico nodded with a smile.

"Okay, see you then," Will leaned down and gave Nico a quick peck on the lips and then started to his cabin.

Nico waited a few seconds before he started walking towards his own cabin to get his sword. Nico walked into his cabin and grabbed his sword. He put it in the scabbard and looked in the mirror. He ran his hands through his hair, making sure it was fixed since Percy messed it up. Once it was good enough, he left his cabin and began toward the training arena to meet Percy and Jason.

"Hey," Jason greeted, waving as Nico entered.

Nico nodded at him in acknowledgment.

"Is Will in the infirmary?" Percy asked.

Nico nodded once again.

"You're not going to hurt yourself on purpose to go see him, are you?" Jason teased.

"Oh my gods, no. Shut up," Nico rolled his eyes, giving Jason a half smile. "I hadn't even thought of that, thanks for the idea for next time though."

Jason and Percy both laughed at him. Then the younger campers started heading in for their lesson. They explained and did moves to instruct the younger campers on how to perform the attacks and blocks accurately. After about 45 minutes, the campers paired up. Jason and Nico paired up as Percy went around to evaluate everyone.

"You ready?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Nico responded.

They began sparring. They swung, slashed, and stabbed at each other, using both Greek and Roman tactics. After about ten minutes, Percy came and switched off with Jason. Jason went to observe the others while Percy and Nico paired up.

Even though Percy and Jason were both taller, older, and little bit stronger than Nico, he had no trouble holding his own against them. He was agile and a quick thinker. Soon enough Jason came back and relieved Nico so that Percy and Jason could go at each other.

Nico went around and watched the kids. A lot of them were doing really well. They caught on quickly. He made only a few corrections and critiques. A short time afterward, the class was dismissed to go to lunch.

Percy and Jason were still sparring after the kids had left. Nico sheathed his sword and walked over to them.

"Are you idiots coming or what?"

"Yeah," Percy grunted, swinging his sword.

"Just one sec, Neeks," Jason panted, blocking Percy. "We gotta finish this."

Nico sighed, rolling his eyes. He took out his sword. He stuck out his foot and swung it to make Jason fall flat on his back while he used his sword to disarm Percy.

"There, you guys are done. Let's go," Nico ordered, re-sheathing his sword.

Jason got up and Percy grabbed his sword.

"Fine," Percy pouted.

The three of them walked out the arena and headed towards the dining pavilion. They got their food and sat, Percy and Jason sitting on either side of Nico. Annabeth, Will, and Piper joined them shortly after, each of them sitting across from their respective boyfriend.

"Annabeth," Percy whined as soon as she sat down.

"What?" she asked.

"Nico was being mean to me and Jason."

"What did he do?" Annabeth fake sympathized.

Percy (and Jason occasionally chiming in) explained how Nico broke them up to go to lunch. Annabeth, Piper, and Will were losing it as Nico sat there with a proud and smug look on his face. Piper and Annabeth both offered him a high five.

Then the girls and Will started talking about what had been going on in their days. Piper had been in the class Annabeth was teaching, Ancient Greek. Will had a few injuries this morning, mostly just burns from the lava rock wall and cuts and stabs from archery lessons. Nothing he couldn't handle.

"What are you guys all doing this afternoon after lunch?" Piper questioned.

"I don't know, I'm done in the infirmary for the day," Will answered.

"I have one a short class after lunch," Annabeth answered.

Everyone else either responded with "No clue" or "I'm free".

"We should hang out after Annabeth is done with her class," Piper suggested.

Everyone agreed.

"What should we do?" Annabeth asked.

"We can figure that out when you get off," Percy said.

They continued eating and left when lunch ended. Annabeth headed off to her class and Will and Nico headed towards his Nico's cabin. They approached the door and entered. Nico closed the door and flopped down face first onto his bed. Will chuckled sat on the other side.

"Shut up, I'm tired," Nico said, muffled by his pillow.

Will laid down on his side, facing Nico. He turned in Will's direction, laying on his side. Will brushed the hair back that was in Nico's face and then slid his hand down to Nico's hip. Nico slid a bit closer to Will, leaning his head into the crook of Will's neck. Will brought his other hand up to run his fingers through Nico's hair. Nico closed his eyes, a smile spreading across his face. They laid like that until Jason busted in.

"Hey, Neeks, come on. We're-" Jason started. He looked a giant smile appeared on his lips. "_Oh_."

"Ugh," Nico groaned, sitting up. "Can I help you?"

"I was coming to get you. We were going to meet in Percy's cabin to find something to do," Jason answered. "So, are you guys coming?"

"Yes, Jason," Nico said, slightly annoyed. "Give me a second. I was almost asleep."

"Okay," Jason gave him a thumbs up.

Will and Nico stood and followed Jason out of the cabin and over to Percy's. They entered and sat. Percy and Annabeth sat on the bed, Annabeth siting up right and Percy laying with his head in her lap. Piper sat in the desk chair, Jason on the floor in front of her, and Will sat on the floor with his legs spread with Nico sitting in the space between his legs. Nico leaned back with his back to Will's chest and his head laying on Will's shoulder. Will's arms circled Nico's waist.

"Why don't we go swimming?" Percy suggested.

"Why not," Piper shrugged.

Everyone else agreed, except Nico who just shrugged, still trying to wake up from his almost nap. They all stood and went to their cabins to get changed and met down at the lake.

Percy's bathing suit was green with orange clown fish on them, and Jason's were light blue. Will had yellow swimming trunks with a white waist band and a single stripe going down the sides. Nico had plain black swim shorts on with a white t-shirt on. Annabeth's one piece was orange and was mostly open in the back. Piper wore a pale pink bikini.

Percy and Piper jumped right in. Annabeth and Jason stayed back to put on sun screen first.

"Are you getting in?" Will asked.

"In a little bit. You can go if you want," Nico told him.

"Okay," Will smiled and have him a peck on the cheek. Then he walked over to the water and got in.

Jason and Annabeth both got in once they waited for their sunscreen to set. Nico sat in the sand, watching his friends. Nico laid down and relaxed. He didn't see Will coming up to him about ten minutes later. Will bent over and picked him up bridal style. Nico's eyes flew open.

"Will what are you-"

Nico hit the water before he could finish. Will jumped in once Nico resurfaced.

"What the hell?" Nico asked, more shocked than angry.

"I wanted you to join the fun," Will grinned.

Nico tried to hold his glare at him.

"You're cute when you're trying to look mad at me," Will complimented.

"Shut up," Nico blushed, splashing Will.

Will splashed him back. Soon, there was a big splash war going on. Everyone was laughed when it settled. After swimming and hanging out for a little while longer, they decided to get out, dried off, and changed for dinner.

Will walked Nico back to his cabin. They reached the door. Nico was wrapped in his towel, but still shivering.

"Want me to meet you here and we can go to dinner together?"

"Y-yeah," Nico answered, his teeth chattering.

"Okay, go in, get dried off, and warmed up," Will ordered.

Nico smiled and nodded. They shared a brief kiss and Nico went inside his cabin. Nico finished drying off the best he could and put his wet clothes in his bathroom to dry. Nico put on a pair of black sweat pants, another plain white t-shirt, and one of Will's orange CHB hoodies Nico stole from him at one point. He slid on socks and his black converse and brushed his hair. He was ready to go. He sat down on his bed and waited for Will to come get him.

Nearly ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Nico opened it to reveal Will standing there. He was in black basketball shorts, a red t-shirt, and black sandals. His hair was mostly dry and was returning to its natural curly state.

"Took you long enough," Nico teased.

"It takes time to look this good," Will joked.

"True," Nico grinned.

"Thanks," Will chuckled.

He leaned down to kiss Nico. He placed his hands on the smaller boy's hips and Nico locked his arms around Will's neck. They stood there for a few minutes, making out.

"Hmhm," they head a cough the cabin's doorway.

Will jumped back from Nico, turning around, and placing his arms behind his back. Both of their faces were burning bright red. Percy and Jason were both standing there.

"We were just coming to see if you two were coming," Jason said.

"But if you're busy, we can save you guys left overs," Percy finished,

"No, no," Nico told them. "We're coming."

He put his head down and started walking out of the cabin. Will went to follow, but Percy and Jason stopped him.

"You're not going to kill me, right?" Will asked.

"No, not yet," Jason answered.

"Yet?" Will asked, intimidated.

"You know that if you hurt Nico-" Jason started.

"Or move to fast or pressure him into anything," Percy butted in.

"We will have to kill you, right?" Jason warned.

"I understand. Crystal clear," Will nodded.

"Good," Jason smiled.

"Let's go get dinner," Percy said pleasantly.

Will walked with Jason and Percy to the dining pavilion, shaking slightly.

**So there it is. Sorry this took me a while to write. School is killing me. And also I had next to no clue about the terminology for the sword fighting scene, but I tried. I thought it'd be cool. Anyway, hope this wasn't terrible!**


End file.
